


Pleasure Filled

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Cum Inflation, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex, Well the Underage is only inferred, but I figured I'd tag it anyway to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>They anticipated a size difference, but it was a bit more extreme than they counted on. </p><p>Erwin/Armin. 110% consensual. Read tags for warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6387794#cmt6387794
> 
> Wow, I'm posting the really strange ones tonight, aren't I? 
> 
> The original "summary" I posted for this one on the Kink Meme reads: "Plot: Just smut, pure and simple. I can't even think of anything clever to say. Just... I mean... look at the lame title! Poetically speaking, I just had nothing whatsoever to work with. It's just fetish smut. That's freaking all there is to it. //crawls under a rock"

Armin could hardly believe what was happening. His eyes rolled back in his head with explosive pain and pleasure as his tight ass was filled almost to bursting by Erwin Smith’s gargantuan dick. He moaned thickly as the older man shifted, that huge cock touching every sensitive spot inside him all at once.

“Ready?” the commander whispered. Armin was anything _but_ ready, whimpering and wriggling as he tried to adjust, but he nodded anyway. Erwin's strong hands tightened slightly around his slim waist, seeming capable of snapping him in two. As the commander’s cock shifted again, Armin gave a soft whimper of longing and pain. The only thing running through his mind was: _I swear to the_ Walls _it didn’t look this big when it_ wasn’t _inside my ass…!!_ He was sure he wasn’t imagining the slight push of the commander’s length from the inside of his abdomen, and a hesitant hand to his stomach confirmed that yes, he most certainly _could_ feel Erwin’s cock moving around from the outside of his abdomen.

Then, the blonde man drew out slightly and began to thrust. Armin gasped with alarm at the feel of it, heat and electric pleasure shooting up his spine and all but blocking the pain. Gripping the sheets and pressing his face into the bed, he moaned, “Yes…! Harder, please…!!”

Surprised but undeniably pleased, Erwin began to pump faster. Armin wailed into the mattress at the feel of his commander’s cock slamming into him, each thrust hammering deep into the younger boy’s insides and pressing at the outer wall of his toned, ordinarily slightly concave abdomen. Just as he was growing used to the huge length, however, Armin felt a sudden heat fill him. His surprised gasp melted into a moan as a pleasure more intense than ever washed through him, more soothing than that of the thrusts themselves.

“Yes…” he moaned, kneading the sheets and writhing. He felt another rush of hot moisture inside him and sunk his teeth into the mattress to keep from screaming. “ _Fuck…!!_ ”

Unbeknownst to Armin, the heat he was experiencing were the dribbles- for Erwin, they were dribbles, though for anyone else, they would have been full loads –of precum leaking from his commander’s dick. Erwin was equally unaware, lost in his own arousal and unused to having such small partners. People might have mentioned that he was unusually productive when it came to his cum, but even the notoriously small Levi had never been especially bothered by it.

Not that Armin was exactly “bothered” by it either.

Moaning loudly, the blonde boy felt his abdomen swell slightly with the pressure of the glorious warmth. He thought nothing of it, though, crying out with the pleasure of being so filled. Erwin didn’t react, either, growing closer to climax but not nearly close enough to consider cuming inside the boy yet. The pain of being overfilled was forgotten- all Armin could focus on was the delicious heat radiating through his whole body. Each thrust delivered a fresh dose of the hot precum, which was beginning to make his belly swell visibly.

“Ah-!! Commander, more…!” be begged, mewling as his commander obliged. His abdomen was no longer concave or even flat, but instead slightly distended- filled with Erwin’s precum. And it only grew as he urged his superior on, getting himself halfway fucked into the mattress in the process. His midsection felt heavy, although he didn’t notice with the continued pressure of the huge cock buried inside him. Whimpering, he clung to the sheets and let himself be wracked with each thrust, let himself be filled with each load as his abdomen continued to swell.

Throughout this, Erwin was growing closer and closer to climax. Without noticing, the his hands had shifted from the smaller boy's hips to his sides, kneading the growing bulge there slightly. Breathing hard, he leaned over and braced himself, warning the boy under him, “I’m… close…!”

Armin whimpered in acknowledgement. Disoriented and overstimulated, the boy was hardly conscious of his own climax coming.

With a throaty yell, Erwin released his load- it was like an explosion inside Armin’s tight little body. Already full to distention with pre, he cried out roughly as that delicious heat flooded him, inflating his once-flat abdomen to a ridiculous size as hot, sticky cum filled him to near bursting, some seeping back out around Erwin’s cock and splashing across his ass. The pleasure of the experience brought his own orgasm, and he sprayed his seed across his commander’s bed and his own swollen stomach before slumping forward, moaning heavily and cradling his aching midsection.

As Erwin pulled out, his cock still dripping cum and leaving it smeared across Armin’s ass as well, he slowly realized what had happened. It was with some amount of concern that he crouched over the small boy, but the last thing Armin was about to do was complain. A lazy smile was plastered across his face, and he laughed slightly as he gazed up at the older man.

“That… was fantastic…!” he breathed, and giggled dazedly. “Let’s do it again!”

And Erwin, although still genuinely startled and somewhat concerned about the boy, knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no to that face. 


End file.
